


Tea Party

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a tea party with Ellen and Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonofblindness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofblindness/gifts).



> A/N 1: Thanks to moonofblindness for giving me this prompt idea.
> 
> A/N 2: Also thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

The only child Sam had ever been around prior to his relationship with Ellen was his cousin Adam. Granted Adam was only six years younger than Sam, but that still counts right?

Now he was wearing an Easter bonnet and his lanky body was cramped into a child size chair.

They were having a tea party, Sam, Ellen, Mr. Rabbit and four-year old Jo.

Jo was pouring tea for the group. Her face was smudged with dirt from her t-ball game earlier that afternoon.

Ellen is smiling and waiting patiently for Jo’s permission to eat the sugar cookies Sam brought over and ‘drink’ tea. Ellen was a very indulging mother, which is good because Jo had a new hobby every couple of days.

When Sam first met sassy, opinionated Ellen, he wasn’t aware she was a single mother. He found out that not only did he have to win one woman’s heart, but two. It was a daunting task and Sam was up for the challenge.

Once Jo took a huge bite of her own cookie, Sam assumed it was OK to take a nibble of his own.

Jo was just as strong-willed as her mother. She’s also a chatter box, telling the group about everything from the giving the play-by-play of the t-ball game to the last episode of Rugrats she watched.

“Momma, is Sam staying for dinner?” Jo asked.

“I don’t know Jo. Would you like him to stay for dinner?” Ellen questioned calmly. Sam was glad Ellen had control over this situation because Sam had become tense.

Jo looked over from where she was fixing Mr. Rabbit’s straw hat. Her brow was furrowed and her nose was adorably wrinkled. “Of course momma.” Jo turned to address Sam. “We’re having spaghetti. Come on! I’ll race you downstairs.” She took off, Mr. Rabbit in tow.  
Ellen rewrapped the cookies as Sam extracted himself from the bonnet and the tiny chair.

“I guess you’re staying for dinner,” she commented. It sounded light, but Sam knew this was an important step for them.

“I guess I am,” he said smiling as he made to steal a kiss.

They clearly weren’t as sneaky as they hoped, if the giggling from the hallway was anything to go by.

The two broke apart and Sam swooped Jo up for a piggyback ride. She giggled in glee as the trio made their way down to the kitchen.

This may not be exactly how Sam pictured his life going, but it turned out pretty good regardless.


End file.
